Gettin' Past The Rain
by Assassin-G
Summary: After Domon left to train with Master Asia, a quiet boy moves in next door to Rain. They fall in love, but Rain leaves him. Now he's a Gundam fighter and he's itching for some revenge... My third series fic. Please R&R [Ch. 10 up!]
1. When I Lost Rain

G Gundam- Getting Past The Rain

A/N: Okay, so here's something I cooked up during school. For some reason, G Gundam popped into my mind. And I started to wonder about Rain and about her life after Domon went to train with Master Asia. I mean, damn, she's got to have at least another special someone. You know? So I decided to write a story about it. But don't worry; it is still a Domon/Rain fiction. I would never dream of splitting those two apart. 

Now that that's settled, on with the story.

**Chapter One**: When I lost Rain.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own G Gundam in any form  
  


Rain. Some people call it falling water, liquid that gets you wet. Well, any form of liquid gets you wet but that's beside the point. It is also the name of the most beautiful woman in the world. My name is Albert and this is how it all started. After Domon Kasshu left the Colonies to train with the acclaimed Master Asia, my family rented the Kasshu's house. I was still at that time confused as to where I stood in life, but the girl next door helped me change all that. Her name was Rain.  
  


"Rain?" I asked when I first met her. "That's a weird name."  
  


"Yeah, I guess so. But my father says that rain is a blessing," she replied.  
  


Over the years I became the best of friends with Rain Mikamura. She was the only one that was ever there for me; my parents were always away on business trips and I was always left to fend for myself. Well, with the help of Rain, of course. She was my everything. At school I was always picked on because I was so quiet. I never really opened up to anyone except for Rain. She always had a way to break through my icy façade. And she would always let me walk home with her, seeing as we lived next door.  
  


  
Then one day, I finally had the courage to ask her out. I can still remember every single detail about that moment. Her calm blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she took my hand into hers. She breathed in deeply, all sixteen years of her along with it. "Yes," she said lightly trying to hold in a blush. I was also embarrassed and couldn't help but put my hand on the back of my head trying to think of how she would react if I kissed her. But before I even had the chance, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against mine. That was the single most cherishable memory I had until that day. . .that godforsaken day.  
  


  
It started off like any other day. Rain and I had both turned eighteen. I went over to Rain's house, greeted Dr. Mikamura, and waited for Rain at the foot of the stairs. As she descended, I noticed she was wearing a very beautiful dress. I couldn't help but stare, which made it all the more harder for me to take in the words she was about to say.  
  


"Albert," she greeted and put on a fake smile that I noticed instantly.  
  


"Are you okay?" I asked but she cut me off.  
  


"Let's go somewhere private to talk," she muttered as she saw her father pointing at his watch.  
  


We walked out the door and into her yard. I looked into her eyes questioningly. "What is it that you want to talk about? Surely we can work things out," I said but she shook her head. "No, Albert. This we will not be able to work out. Albert, I'm leaving for college soon and I probably will never see you again. I know that your mind is set on going down to Earth to help those in need." She pointed her finger at the planet we used to call "a giant blueberry" when we were little. I nodded my head slowly, still trying to process all that into my mind.  
  


"I'll wait for you," I offered, my hands intertwined with hers. Rain smiled weakly but shook her head.  
  


"No, Albert. Pursue your dream, like I'm pursuing mine. Please, it's the only way to go." Tears formed around the corner of her eyes as I felt droplets coming from mine as well.  
  


"Please, Rain. I love you. I'll never love another for as long as I live," I confessed. "Rain . . . I just want to be with you. Nothing is going to get in our way. Rain . . ."  
  


By then she grabbed me by the waist crying, "I'm sorry!" before running toward her father and out of my life. I heard the engine of her father's car start but I paid no heed for I was as cold as a statue from that point on, giving not a care to any other in the world. The gate opened and the grim reaper himself entered. My eyes were still dead set on the ground in which Rain had graced with her own two feet. The man cleared his throat but I ignored him. My Rain was gone and there was nothing in the world that would bring her back to me.  
  


"Albert," the man barked at me. I turned my gaze at him with ice water running in my veins. Only four people know my name: my mother, my father, Dr. Mikamura, and Rain. And this man was not on the list.  
  


"What do you want with me," I growled in between clenched teeth. The man smiled as if Christmas was coming early this year.  
  


"That's what I'm looking for in you. Anger. It's a beautiful thing, is it not?" I growled again, glaring at him and wishing he would just drop dead. But instead, I turned and walked away from the man, wishing for the possibility that Rain will come back to me. I sat on her porch and waited. Seconds turned to minutes, then to hours, then days, weeks, months, and finally, year.  
  


The man visited me every now and then, just to see how I was doing. After a year had gone by since I last held Rain's hand, I decided to give up hope. Then I noticed the man was still there looking at me.  
  


"What do you want?" I asked. His patience was a curious thing, since he was able to wait for me every day for the past year. The man smiled as he pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips. After taking a long puff, he threw the butt onto the ground and grounded it.  
  


"Albert, how would you feel if I told you I'd help you get Rain Mikamura back into your arms?" That caught my attention but remained my cool nonetheless. The man continued to speak. "There's only one catch: You must become a Gundam fighter. Representing Ne0-Taiwan. Interested?"  
  


I nearly killed myself laughing so hard. "What's being a Gundam fighter going to help resolve my problem?"  
  


The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to me.

"Read."  
  


I read: _"To the United Colonies Gundam Fight Federation. From Dr. Mikamura. To Prime Minister Karato, your plan worked magnificently. Domon Kasshu thinks his brother Kyoji had taken the Ultimate Gundam to try to rule the galaxy. His mother is dead, and his father is put into a cryogenic state. I must applaud your ingenious, for because of this Ne0-Japan will surely win the 13th Gundam Fight. My daughter, Rain, will be traveling with Domon Kasshu and helping him go through "obstacle." Naturally, it is needless to say that Shining Gundam is completed and has received the green light for piloting. Domon can begin training anytime now. -Dr. Mikamura."  
  
_

"So. . .you interested now?" I looked into the man's cold eyes, as if searching for any sign of evil intent. Of course there was, but who doesn't? We're human, after all. I accepted the terms, but little did I know that I was setting myself up for another heartbreak in two years time.  
  


*        *        *        *        *          
  


So?? What do you think? Trust me, it's a D/R and A/OC even though it'll sound like the exact opposite. Please review! Any opinions? Good. Tell me. I'll try to make any changes that I see fit according to your opinions. Please remember to review. I would really appreciate it.  
  


~*Assassin Gundam*~


	2. How I Met Allenby

G Gundam -  Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Two**: How I Met Allenby

  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

  
The voyage to Ne0-Taiwan was unexceptional. I got onto the shuttle fell asleep, and by the time I woke up the shuttle had already landed. As I got out of the terminal with my personal belongings in hand, I saw three military like people holding out the sign that had my name on it. Instinctively, I walked toward them.  
  
The first man took my bag, the second ran an ID scan, and the third jerked his head toward the direction of a black limo, indicating for me to get in. I hopped in then realized I was not alone. There was a very attractive girl with blue hair sitting on the opposite side of me, looking at me as if trying to measure me up. I blushed and immediately felt a bit annoyed.  
  
"And may I ask what you are doing?" I snapped when I just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh, um . . .nothing," she responded sweetly.  
  
The nerve of her! It was bad enough to feel like I was in the spotlight, but her answer was inexcusable. I quickly withdrew from the girl trying my best to keep my cool. But as I looked back at her, she was still staring at me. It was unnerving, really, and I felt at that time that she was going to make it worse once I got to know her.  
  
"Hmnph." I turned my back toward her to ignore her gaze. The streets of Ne0-Taiwan were dilapidated, which made the ride all the bumpier. _Life's just keep getting better and better, doesn't it?_  
  
"You know, I heard about you. The whole story behind the macho man façade you're puttin' up," she said slyly. I glared at her, trying to wear her down but she proved to be someone not so easily intimidated. I swore softly and turned away again, hoping our conversation was over. But it was not.  
  
"My name's Allenby and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm it," she offered sweetly, which made my insides churn. Whether it was for real or just my imagination, I felt the last nerve I had with the girl snap. I turned toward her one last time to tell her off.  
  
In a calm voice, I said, "Thank you, Allenby. But the last thing I want right now is some call girl tryin' to show pity on me. So excuse me when I say that I don't need it."  
  
She sat silently, looking at the ground a bit hurt. I stared at her in disgust and resumed looking at nothing. 'Man, this girl's ticking me off. . .' Then I felt a hand on my shoulders. A very soft and gentle touch, I might add.  
  
"You know, you don't have to go through all this alone," the girl said softly. "You never know. I might be able to mend your broken heart." She smiled and turned away, making me more confused than before.  
  
'Maybe she's right,' I thought. 'Maybe she can help me forget about Rain. After all, this girl is very attractive if I do say so myself.' I looked her up and down, noticing her slender, petite body, her bluish colored hair and sea green eyes, those nice legs, those plentiful . . ._Wait!_ I shook my head. _'What am I thinking?'_  
  
Luckily, the limo stopped and the chauffer opened the door. I got out, gratefully, trying to get as far away from the seductress as I can. Looking around, I saw two Gundams; one had the characteristics of a female, while the other was black and seemed to call out to me. The girl wandered off somewhere but I did not care. The black Gundam was all I could think about. The twin blades on the back that emphasized the true demeanor of a samurai, the yellow eyes that seemed to be calling out to me. It was a black beauty.  
  
"Ah. I see you've acquainted yourself with the Assassin Gundam," said a voice. I nodded slightly, the hold on the Gundam still strong. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the cockpit. Everything seems so . . .serene for once.  
  
The man cleared his throat. "A-hem. Mr. Albert?" I broke my gaze from the Gundam reluctantly.  
  
"What is it," I spoke fiercely. The one thing that made me forget all about my relationship problems and this man was bringing it all back. My statement seemed to have affronted the man. Judging by his stature, I thought him to be someone of great importance. The girl on the limo grabbed my arm and steered me in the direction of the Gundams. Again I was dazed by the beauty of the Assassin Gundam, but a blow delivered by Allenby snapped me out of it.  
  
"What the hell -" I began but was cut off short.  
  
"How **DARE** you talk to the King of Ne0-Sweden like that!" yelled the angry Ne0-Swedish pilot.  
  
I chuckled softly and leaned on the foot of the Gundam. "What does it matter to me? And what's it to you?"  
  
"What's --- That was the King of Ne0-Sweden, the nation that I represent. ARG!! You idiot." She stormed off as I grinned at how breakable she was. With Rain, at least she would nag on for hours to show that she cared.  
  
"Hmp . . . women," I muttered under my breath as I recalled the incident. I was now in the Assassin Gundam in the skintight full body jumpsuit known as the MTS suit or something like it. It was black, just like the Gundam, and had the image of the sun emblazoned in the middle. I looked over my shoulders just as the camera system kicked in.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?"  
  
_That voice . . . how can I forget._ "Yes, loud and clear, Allenby." I gaped at her as I saw her image in the camera system. Just like me, she also had on the ever so tight MTS suit, which showed every curve in her body.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" She places both hands on her hips and eyes me suspiciously.  
  
"Adorable," I said sarcastically. She finally notices what I'm staring at and immediately turns red. She blasts off the other direction trying to get as far away from me as she can. I was going to chase around for a bit but was stopped midway by my boss.  
  
"You've got training to do, Albert. 0400 hours tomorrow. I suggest you better bunk up." He turned to leave but stopped as he noticed my long hair and high ponytail. "And get something done with that hair," he muttered to a nearby drill sergeant.  
  
I backed up a little. "N-no way are you goin' to cut my hair."  
  
The drill sergeant smiled evilly, bodily carried me to the shop, and totally shaved my head. Well, I put up a good fight so he took pity on me and allowed me to have **SOME** hair, which made it look like a buzz cut. That following night I sighed sadly and touched my almost bald head. Just then Allenby bursted through the door. Our eyes met, both filled with confusion.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" we both asked in unison.  
  
"Get out," we both said at the same time.  
  
"No you get out," simultaneously again.  
  
"Fine I call top bunk," I laughed and slapped my thigh as I hopped onto the bunk beds. After much grumbling, she finally accepted the terms and we both went to bed. Well, actually she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. As for me, I stayed up all night thinking about Rain and the love we used to share.  
  


  
* * * * * 

  
Like I said in my previous chapter, the pairings are Domon/Rain and Allenby/OC. Just to get that clear. . . Just for your info, but I got a whole new series that I'm thinkin' bout writing. If you want to know more, read my author's info for more details. That's all I can say for now. Please Review!  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	3. Training Camp

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Three**: Training Camp

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own G Gundam.

  
  
"Albert, get up," a feminine voice whispered. Unknowingly, I let out a small smile. "Rain?" I asked dreamily, feeling the girl's weight on my body. Instinctively, I rolled over so that I was on top and kissed the girl's neck.  
  
"Oooh... Me like," the voice crooned. I stopped dead in my tracks. _That doesnt sound like the Rain I know,_ I thought. I turned on the light to see it was Allenby whom I was kissing. Terrified at my actions, I flushed red and left the room with my training clothes in hand. Allenby teased me all that day, starting off first in the weight room. I was bench pressing four times my body weight when I felt the girl imitating my actions earlier that morning.  
  
"What are you doin'?" I asked, annoyed at the foolish girl's antics.  
  
"Just returning the favor, sexy," she whispered seductively and gave my gut a friendly jab and left.  
  
"Women," I whispered to myself. "Cant live with them, but they're in the majority. What a waste..."  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon when I was ordered to do my Gundam training. My hangar was about tenmiles away so Allenby gave me a lift with her Noble Gundam.  
  
"We'll be there in no time, sexy," She giggled to herself, knowing full well that she was bugging the hell outta me.  
  
"Will you stop callin' me that?" I demanded, and as always, annoyed by the girl.  
  
Before she could answer, I spotted my hangar and immediately jumped out of the Gundam. While falling in a head dive, I snapped my fingers and called out my Gundam. It automatically activated the MTS when I got in. When the painful process was finished, I turned to the blue haired fighter, an idea popping into my head.  
  
"Hey, Ne0-Sweden."  
  
"Yeah, sexy?"  
  
I growled. "**DONT CALL ME THAT**!! And I was wondering if you're up to a bout. But if you're not up to it . . ."  
  
"Let's go, sexy. Whoever loses has to do whatever the other tells them."  
  
I nodded. _'Well, the terms seemed decent. She'll finally stop calling me "sexy" if I win.'_  
  
I pulled out my beam twin swords. "Gundam fight all set??"  
  
"Ready??!!"  
  
**"GOOO!!!"**  
  
I rammed my head straight into Allenby, hoping to knock the wind out of her. Next, I grabbed onto her hand and flipped her. She hit the ground hard, sending a shockwave throughout the entire training base.  
  
"Had enough yet?" I asked smugly, proud of my superior skills.  
  
She got up slowly, holding her shoulder, which had probably short- circuited.  
  
"You wish, sexy."  
  
I jumped over her and had her in a headlock. I smiled at the struggling expression on her face. _'This is what I live for,'_ I thought humorously.  
  
"How bout now?" I asked.  
  
The beam ribbons slowly crept throughout my Gundam, but I was too cocky to notice them. It wasnt until they constricted upon me that I knew that something was wrong. Allenby got up again, smiling, and cupped my chin so she could gaze into my eyes.  
  
"Now that . . . is a **KO**," she whispered and slapped my face playfully.  
  
"Grrr . . . So what do you want me to do?" I asked, embarrassed that a girl beat me.  
  
"Hmm." Allenby's face screwed up in concentration. "Let's see . . . yes, I got the perfect thing."  
  
_'This'll be one thing that he wont soon forget,'_ she thought evilly.  
  
"What is it," I asked exasperatedly, knowing fully well that the Ne0-Swedish girl would come up with something diabolical. I was right.  
  
"Take me out to dinner," she stated firmly.  
  
"That's it?" Deep inside, I felt as if I've dodged a bullet.  
  
"A very **FORMAL** date. I'll choose the spot."  
  
I nodded my head. "Seems fair. Well, it's about five thirty right now. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Allenby flew off with her Noble Gundam back to the base as I followed her. Little did I know that the seemingly "harmless" date would turn out to be very bad, not to mention head-splitting.  
  
  


  
* * * * * 

  
  
Sorry for makin' it so short, I'm fresh outta ideas. If you have any suggestions for the date, please feel free to express them. And also, sorry for not updating in a while. Like I mentioned earlier, I was seriously out of ideas for this fic. Please R&R  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	4. Date From Hell

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Four**: Date From Hell

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Not to sound narcissistic but I looked really good. All the training seemed to have chiseled my entire body from head to toe. Since I promised to take Allenby on a formal date, I decided to wear something that wouldn't embarrass her and, more importantly, myself. I stripped down to my boxers and put on a tux.  
  
After one last inspection, I left to go get Allenby. An hour earlier when I walked into our room, she immediately pushed me out, saying something about "alone girl time." I cleared my throat and knocked on the door, hoping she was ready to go. Our dinner reservation, she had mentioned before kicking me out of the room, was at 7:30 and it was 7:15 right now. And I am not one who appreciates lateness.  
  
"Allenby, are you done?" I asked, rapping my knuckle on the door.  
  
"Just a second!" said a very muffle voiced Allenby. "Meet me outside, I'll be right there!"  
  
I shrugged my shoulder. "Fine." I descended down the numerous steps and waited for her by the foot of the stairs. Ten minutes passed and I was growing impatient. I rolled my eyes, trying to lessen the nervousness that I was feeling at that time. Rain was the only girl I've ever gone out with, and so Allenby would strictly be my second. I sat down and twiddled my thumbs, not noticing Allenby descend down the stairs.  
  
"Umm . . . Are you okay?" 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Allenby in a very short but elegant turquoise dress. My jaws dropped instantly as I noticed a lot of bare skin. The tight dress was cut four inches above her knee, which was short enough to turn any guy on, especially with legs like hers.  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah fine," I managed to squeak out as I offered her my arm.  
  
Smiling, she clung onto my arm with both of her hands and was leaning very close to me, so close that it made me uneasy. In the driveway, the chauffer opened the door to the limousine and bowed at us. I stopped to let Allenby get in first, even placing my hand on her head so she wouldn't bump her head. I got in as well and we were off.  
  
  
"Hey, is anything wrong?" Allenby asked softly as she eyed me worriedly. _'Maybe I shouldn't go along with what I had planned after all,'_ she thought. I turned my attention to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." And I turned to the window once again. It felt less tense to not face Allenby. Her face, adorable as it was, was the main source of my uneasiness. And her sliding across the limo seat towards me did not help.  
  
"You know," she whispered seductively, "we can always forget about the date. How bout we just head back to base? Everyone's gone seeing that it's the weekend. We'll have the whole place to ourselves."  
  
I winced subconsciously after hearing her proposal. Sweat ran down my face as I contemplated if she was serious or not. Fortunately, she slid back a few inches away from me, giving me enough room to breathe. A smile played across her face; she knew what she was doing to me and was enjoying it.  
  
_'She's evil,'_ I thought_. 'She has me whipped and she knows it. Darn, I hope this is the worst thing she can dish out, any more and I think I'll get a damn **heart attack**.'  
_  
Luckily, she made no other attempt to torture me for the remaining time on the limo. But little did I know that she had a loaded hand and would be playing out all her cards in due time, namely during dinner.  
  


A waitress ushered us to our reserved table, which was in a very private room. Before going to get our menus, the waitress offered some "complimentary" alcohol, which had "a very unique taste" just for me. I declined, knowing full well that she would probably spike the drink.  
  
_'Maybe she works for Allenby,'_ I thought as I eyed the waitress as she left, then at Allenby, who had her chin in her cupped hands. She stared unblinkingly at me and smiled slyly. I tried to beat her gaze down by glaring at her, but I just couldn't resist her lovey-dovey expression. I was fighting a losing battle and I knew it. Somehow this woman, no, **GIRL**, was the source of my uneasiness. We were still engaged in a stare down until the waitress returned with menus.  
  
I glanced through the menu and gruffly ordered steak. Allenby, on the other hand, took her precious time and asked a whole shipload of questions about the dishes. Having had just about enough, I held out my hand to stop the girl from her never-ending rambling.  
  
"Just order something," I hissed menacingly.  
  
"Hmph. Fine, I'll just have a chicken salad."  
  
The waitress nodded and left. Right after she left, I felt my cellular vibrate. One thing I hate about cells is the damn ring tone and so I usually have mine set on vibrate. Anyways, I took the call outside. It was my bank and they were bitchin' something about a credit slump.  
  
"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN**, **_'CREDIT SLUMP'?!?!?!?!?"_** I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Just as the phrase implies, sir. See, all your credit card companies have sent letters of complaint about you exceeding your limits; therefore, we had to relinquish everything you own to the creditors."  
  
A vein popped in my temple as I yelled, **"HOW THE HELL CAN I EXCEED MY LIMIT?! I BARELY SPEND MONEY ON FOOD, MUCH LESS ANY OTHER DAMN LUXUARY. HOW THE HELL CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!?!?"**  
  
I clicked my cellular off and chucked it into the damn lake. Then I realized how long I've been on the phone: an hour and a half. Immediately, I rushed back inside half wishing Allenby had skived off thinkin' I ditched her. I was in for the surprise of my life when I entered the room.  
  
  
  
The small, private room was now covered in different kinds of dishes. There were about four different kinds of chicken, beef, lamb, pork, and even some meat that I can't even pronounce. Allenby was sitting among the mountains of food that piled on our table and seven others as well.  
  
"**WHAT THE HELL**???!!!" I yelled and rounded on her.  
  
"What?" she asked pretending to be innocent. "I got a little hungry; you know that I cant get full just by eating salad!"  
  
"You should," I mumbled and looked away, trying to omit the reality of the situation.  
  
"Awww, come on!! Let's at least hang in the night club for a while, my favorite DJ's playing!!" In the other room, a very acclaimed DJ started mixing records. That room was about a hundred times bigger than ours and was filled with dancing bodies.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang for a while. I'm in hell anyway."  
  
Allenby smiled and grabbed my arm in the direction of the hip nightclub. Our first stop was the bar. Allenby handed me a bottle of Bacardi. I drank slowly from it but she tipped the bottle over my head, sending the drink directly down my throat.  
  
I felt my senses dull as I staggered to and fro. I was drunk, completely wasted. Well, it was the first time I've every tasted alcohol so what'd you expect? Allenby smiled at my being drunk.  
  
"Are you drunk already?? C'mon, you're a Gundam fighter. You're tougher than that!!"  
  
I grabbed her around the waist and nibbled her ear. "How bout we just go dance now?"  
  
She smirked devilishly and unbuttoned the buttons on my tux shirt. "You. Me. Dance floor. Now." She grooved to the music as she moved gracefully towards the center. Stumbling after her, I ripped off my shirt and danced drunkenly. That was the last thing I remembered.  
  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
"Oww. where am I?" I had a killer hangover and my head felt like it'd been hit with a damn sledgehammer. I was half naked on the dance floor from the prior night. Empty booze bottles surrounded me and my breath smelled like crap. With much effort, I pushed myself up but fell down face first instantly. Groaning, I pushed myself up again and this time held onto a nearby table for support. The door opened and one of the employees came in, picking up the countless bottles of alcohol. She paid no attention to me at all.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," I started. "My name's Albert and I wonder if you've seen my date, Allenby?"  
  
The girl's head shot up. "**YOU'RE ALBERT**??"  
  
I nodded uncertainly. "Umm . . . Yes I am. Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
The girl grabbed my arm and steered me in the direction of the kitchen. She shoved me into the kitchen and whispered something in the head chef's ear. He also widened his eyes and stared shocked at me, then his shock turned into laughter.  
  
"AHHH!!! So you're the generous young man who bought everyone champagne!!" His smile vanished as he asked, "Now how're you going to pay for it??"  
  
"Relax," I said as I reached for my wallet, only to find that it was empty. "Where's Allenby??"  
  
"Don't you know? The young woman who was with you paid for her meal and left. Such a trusting young woman, leaving her boyfriend in the middle of a drunken crowd."  
  
My eyes flashed malevolently. "Allenby," I growled. "So this was your plan all along."  
  
As I headed out the kitchen, two bouncers carried me back in. I struggled but was no match for them.  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, your date was free to go since she paid her bill. But as for you." He pointed at the mountains of dirty dishes and then at the scrubs and rubber gloves. "Get to work.."  
  


* * * * *   
  


Again, thanks so much for the advice. I appreciate it and hope you continue to read this fic. Are you liking this fic? If not, I welcome any advice or suggestions to make this story better. And if it's about the lack of appearance by the Shuffle Alliance, I am well aware of it and will try to include them in around Chapter 6.  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	5. The 13th Gundam Fight

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Five**: The 13th Gundam Fight

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

It's true that happiness doesn't last forever. I had lost Rain, but I'd never expect to lose my Ne0-Swedish girl.  
  
It all started after the "little" prank she pulled. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at her. I actually congratulated her for making me look like a fool. I don't know why, that's just the way I am. Well, all seemed well until a little incident that created a rift between Ne0-Taiwan and Ne0-Sweden.  
  
A few days before I left, rumors started going around about a dispute between Ne0-Taiwan and Ne0-Sweden. A couple of people were killed (not that the death of a few people was of any importance to the nation as a whole but a conversation struck between the ambassadors of the two nations at the dinner table.) Allenby and me were not present at the time of the incident; rather, we were training of course. But before that night was over, I was coerced into leaving camp. I never got to say goodbye.  
  
  
As the months passed, my skill in the Gundam was honed. To say the least, I defeated every minor nation in the first three months of the Gundam Fight just to purge the weak and undeserving. At that time period I was utterly alone. Sure, I had a crew that supported me but things just weren't the same without that someone . .  
  
But despite the gap that was left untreated in my heart, I pushed even harder to become the best there was. I always said to myself, "You'll meet up with Rain when you go up against Ne0-Japan." And those words fueled me into training harder. The eleven months had passed and I was still undefeated. Assassin Gundam single-handedly squashed down any means of competition. It was just too bad that I never crossed swords with Ne0-Japan's Gundam fighter. Then my Rain would see how futile her nation's efforts were. I mean, it would take a miracle for that ***loser*** of a Gundam fighter to defeat me. What was his name again? Domon Kasshu?  
  
I know that I sounded like a royal jerk but that's how confidant I really was. There was no nation that could stop me at that point. That was to say, until I met Schwartz Bruder of Ne0-Germany.  
  
It was the semi-finals round and Ne0-Taiwan was up against Ne0-Germany. Like always, I felt no apprehension in going up against such a powerful nation. At that time, there was only one thing on my mind and that was to win. Well, it sounded easy enough but little did I know that I would be served my first defeat.  
  
It was a complete fluke, obviously. We were at a stalemate for just about the whole entire bout. Although I have to admit that Ne0-Germany's Schwartz Bruder was a real martial artist. His speed was incredible and his strength rivaled that of mine. But he didn't know about my trump card. It was a move I invented while midway towards achieving my hyper mode. I called it "The Blazing Star Strike."  
  
Yes. It was a move that took nearly ten months to perfect. But the catch was that I had to be in hyper mode to be able to sustain the pressure it took on my body. Which wasn't really a problem since because I had no loved ones to hold me down, I always have a serene state of mind.  
  
Yet at the time of the fight, I lost my cool. When Bruden proposed that we both use our finishing move, I caught a glimpse of a man with a red cape accompanied by a brunette beauty. It was Rain, no doubt.  
  
"**RAIN**!!" I yelled as the two passed by. She didn't notice me, or maybe she didn't want to. Both struck me as an insult. But because I lost my concentration, it ultimately cost me the fight.  
  
I knew that I was distracted beyond composure yet I still tried my luck. As I crouched down and burdened the massive energy I was about to release, I realized that the stress was too overwhelming since the hyper mode was not an option. Eventually, my left leg succumbed to the pain and caved, literally. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was my knee bone breaking through the skin and blood splattering all over the Gundam cockpit.  
  
It sounded painful enough, right? But the pain I felt would be ***nothing*** compared to the next time I was to make a hasty move.  
  


* * * * * 

  
I'm so sorry for the brevity in this chapter. I just cant think straight for this fic, or any other fic. I promise this phase will pass within a few days time but for now please keep reading.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


	6. Rescue Rain!

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Six**: Rescue Rain!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

"Rain, I've finally found you . . ."  
  
My brunette beauty smiled as she looked down and saw me. She was sitting on the shoulders of Ne0-Japan's Gundam, the Burning Gundam. It was just as magnificent as my own Assassin Gundam and probably has even more quality components as well. It was probably the only Gundam in the galaxy that looked and felt exactly like my Gundam.  
  
"Rain. I. . ."  
  
Just then, both the Rain and the Gundam were entangled in ropey wires. Burning Gundam fell to pieces as she was wrapped up by it. I eyed the process in shock, as the wires supported Rain started to glow.  
  
"**RAIN**!!!"  
  
I tried to get to her but something was holding me back. I struggled against the phantom force but it proved to be stronger than I was. I watched helplessly as my Rain drifted into the darkness. A low rumble indicated that a new Gundam was emerging. And it was a behemoth; exactly what nightmares were made of. It was a gruesome looking beast that I was certain represented no nation. Rain was lifted into the menace as her whole body turned metallic. The behemoth Gundam blasted off into space and looked at me as if challenging me to fight it.  
  
I hesitated, uncertainty running through my entire body. My dream . . . the only reason I became a Gundam fighter right before my very eyes. Once again I was engulfed in the endless sea of self-doubt. Was it really worth risking my life for someone who left me? My vision dimmed as I heard a voice calling out to me . . .  
  
  
I woke up with a start. Looking around, I noticed that I was in one of those lumpy hospital beds. You know, the ones with the remote that lets you adjust the angle of the bed. I also noticed the numerous tubes stuck on my arms and the IV pack, which was running low. Just then one of my crewmates entered the room to change the IV pack. I ignored her and continued to absent-mindedly look around the room.  
  
"So you're up," she stated matter-of-factly. Although she never showed any emotions toward me, she did place a hand on my head and ruffle my hair. I waved her hand away in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Surprised?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone by the door. To my surprise, it was a comrade that I haven't seen in almost a year.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I looked at her in surprise. At first I felt happy to see her, but something about her presence just made my blood boil. Ignoring her, I called upon my crewmate and asked her about the condition my Gundam was in.  
  
"The left leg was completely totaled after that little stunt you pulled but we were able to replace it. My guess is that it can function at 95%. May I ask why you asked me?"  
  
 "That," I pointed out coldly, "Is none of your business." I didn't want to tell her about my dream. Then, deciding that I was through being ignorant, I turned to Allenby.  
  
"Hey, old friend. I saw your match. I guess we both didn't have a shot at the Final Bout, huh? I was defeated by Ne0-Germany in the semi-finals."  
  
She chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess. Listen, its been really good talking to you but I've got to go."  
  
Believe it or not, I felt down when she said that. I asked, "Really? Where're you goin'?"  
  
She pursed her lips. "Hmm . . .  how to explain this to you. Well, let's just say that I'm going to outer space to fight a big bad Gundam. You see, my Ne0-Japan friend Domon let his crewmember Rain go and then the Dark Gundam appeared."  
  
I looked at her strangely. Somehow it sounded so familiar. _'Ne0-Japan . . Rain . . my dream!!_' I jumped out of the bed and pulled the needles out of my skin. "My dream . . it's all **REAL**!!" I tore off my dressing gown and got into my normal clothes, not knowing that I was in mixed company.  
  
Allenby suppressed a smile as she remarked, "**WWHHOAA**!!! Hey bucko, where's the fire?" She had her arms spread apart to block me from getting out. I ignored her and laced up my shoes. "Something that I should've done a long time ago," I muttered, went to her and gently pushed her away and swiftly climbed to the roof and called my Gundam. I got in the cockpit and activated the mobile trace system. When the skintight suit reached under my waist, I felt a sharp pain. I realized that I still haven't recovered from my last battle. In fact, it was so numb after the process that I couldn't even move my leg. Not that it mattered since the only thing on my mind was to save Rain.  
  
After getting the green light for everything, I pushed off against the ground and blasted off into the sky. Although I was set on saving Rain, I felt a little uncertain about my actions. But before I had any more time to ponder, my camera system lit up and displayed Allenby's face.  
  
Before I could tell her my plan, a sharp piercing pain swept me to my knees. It was my leg, and it was being more than just a bother now. It caused a chain reaction and my whole body started to ache. Allenby rushed over to see if I was all right but I waved her off.  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, I want you to help out your friends. Go on, I'll get to Rain myself." I expected her to do as I told her, but to my surprise, she didn't. Angrily, I pushed her away. "Go! I don't need you here, or anywhere else for that matter!"  
  
I immediately regretted saying that. Her eyes welled up with tears as she started slowly towards the Shuffle Alliance. She looked back at me with reproachful eyes before flying out of range.  
  
"I'm sorry, Allenby," I whispered, mad at myself for yelling at her. I mean, she never did anything wrong and yet I was such a jerk to her. But Rain needed me and I promised myself to rescue her. I went off toward the weak side of the Dark Gundam. There were fewer things that could attack me here and I got to the cockpit in no time. But I couldn't see anything due to the lack of light. I activated the headlights on Assassin Gundam and looked around for Rain, but to no avail. I turned to go but something caught my attention. Slowly, I hopped out of my cockpit to investigate.  
  
"Rain," I called out still looking around. Suddenly, a Dark Gundam wire found its way to my injured leg and wrapped itself on it. I struggled to get free but I had absolutely no power left. Another wire wrapped around my neck and a few others secured my whole body and pinned my arms down. But what I was about to see would break me in more ways than one . . .  
  


* * * * * 

  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need a day to collect my ideas. So for now, please review! I'll have the next installment soon. Thank you for all the reviews so far . . . it's really nice to know that a lot of you are enjoying my story so far.  
  


~*Assassin Gundam*~


	7. Rejection

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Seven**: Rejection

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

  
  
A dark figure protruded from the center of the cockpit. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, but it was too dark to make anything out. The neon lights from my Gundam reflected in my eye as I looked at the thing.  
  
It was a person . . .  
  
Coated with metal . . .  
  
And a woman at that . . .  
  
It was Rain! I struggled against my restraints, and even attempted to bite my way out. But it was useless. I watched on helplessly at Rain, who was just a couple of feet from my grasp. I cursed myself for being so weak; all the training I'd endured just for this moment, and now that the moment had come, a few wires were holding me back . . . back from achieving my aspiration. But I knew that feeling sorry for myself wouldn't get me out of my current predicament.  
  
Still struggling, I attempted to reach for my sword, which was pinned down to my back. Using all the energy my triceps would allow, I brandished my sword and hacked off all my restraints. Once all the ropey wires fell to the ground, I rushed towards the mutated **THING** the Dark Gundam had reduced my Rain to. When I came near her, a brand new light turned on from above. I gasped when I saw her.  
  
It was Rain for sure. She looked a bit different with short hair, but I knew in my heart that it was she. Slowly, I approached towards the light. Securing my sword, I went over to her.  
  
She was beautiful. Words couldn't describe her, even in her current state.  
  
"Rain," I breathed, my whole entire body trembling. That was how much she meant to me. However delicate she might be, she had that special power to bring me, a six-foot, two hundred pound guy.  
  
She said nothing, so I presumed that she couldn't speak. But then I heard a voice in my head, "Who is it?" I looked around because I thought there was someone else in the lone cockpit. But there wasn't. I continued to talk to Rain.  
  
"Rain, it's me, Albert," I said slowly so she could catch ever word. "Listen. Please, just hear me out. I'm a Gundam fighter, if that's what you're wondering. And yeah, I know it's totally not like me to be fighting, but I did it all for you." I looked around nervously at the sudden change of temperature. It had gotten colder. I continued, "We should get outta here while we still can. Please, we'll go back to Earth or the Colonies or wherever. It doesn't matter to me. We'll catch up on things."  
  
I was about to persuade her more, say anything that'd pique her interest, but she cut me off. "Get out of here," she said, her voice very hard and cold, not like the Rain I knew. "I don't need you nor do I have any intention to go **ANYWHERE** with you. And what kind of idiot would become a Gundam fighter just to win back the heart of his childhood sweetheart? You're pathetic," she concluded and chuckled malevolently.  
  
Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. And if it was not enough, another wire whipped me square in the chest, sending me flying back to the cockpit of Assassin Gundam. I got up to my knees, my hand rested on my chest, which was bleeding uncontrollably. I looked Rain, not with loving adoration, but with surprised resentment. _'Who was she to do this to me?_' I thought. I was about to snap back at her but I heard another voice.  
  
"Please, Albert. Please don't take that personally. I just cant control what I say in this state," the voice said. Unlike the former voice, this one was soft and innocent. It was the real Rain. She continued, "But please just go. It is impossible to save me, so just save yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"I'd rather die than leave you behind, Rain. I made a promise to myself that I would rescue you. You're my motivation, Rain. In the eleven months that I battle relentlessly just to get to this moment, all I thought about was you. Even against the strongest Gundam fighters, I managed to defeat them, and it was all because of you. So please." I extended my arm. "Take my hand. We'll escape from this fiend."  
  
Rain shook her head and a couple of wires advanced towards me and forced me back into my Gundam. Then, more and more collected, wrapping themselves all around Assassin Gundam. I looked at Rain questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry," her voice said, echoing in my head. The wires started quivering as they pulled me back towards Rain. By then, I knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Rain, **DON'T**!" I yelled but it was already to late. The wires launched me out of the Devil Gundam, sending me flying, not to mention crashing into more and more enemies. I was right in the middle of the damn battle!  
  
A piercing light came towards my direction. I put up my fists to defend since the Assassin Gundam had damn near burned out. The jets on its back and both its legs had malfunctioned due to the effects of the Dark Gundam. I squeezed my eyes closed and withstood the attack. When the light disappeared, I fell to my knees. I was at the end of the road; I couldn't even breathe without hurting all over. My arms fell limply to my side. The MTS suit I was wearing was in shreds; the attack had rubbed off the substance off my body and had left my entire body scrapped up.  
  
The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was the Gundam that I had dreamt of before, the one that went to rescue Rain. Ne0-Japan's Burning Gundam . . . the pilot, Domon Kasshu!  
  
  
* * * * * 

A/N: Heh, sorry for the late update. I'll get crackin' on the next chapter immediately. But I'm not sure what to do next. If you have any suggestions, any at all, do not hesitate to submit them in your review. Thanks.

~*Assassin Gundam*~


	8. Coming To Senses

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Eight**: Coming To Senses

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

"What happened?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"Dark Gundam," replied another voice. It sounded like Jess, my crewmate. I tried to get up but couldn't even fidget. I couldn't even open my eyes or blink. My whole body felt numb at that time. For one sick moment, I thought I was paralyzed.  
  
"How's he doing?" asked the voice again.  
  
"Considering the circumstance, quite well actually. It's a miracle he didn't go down with the Assassin Gundam. You see the stitches on his forehead? My guess is that he bumped him head somewhere. The whole cockpit was filled with blood when we discovered it."  
  
Another voice came in. "We've got the CAT scan, ma'am."  
  
There was silence for a minute. Jess continued, "Hnph. Guess I was mistaken after all. It'll take longer for him to come through than expected. You see this region here? Yeah, that's his cerebellum. The part of the brain that controls the movement of the body. Well, this scan says that his cerebellum is pretty shaken up. It'll take some time until he can move again . . ."  
  
"In which case I'll be here waiting for him to come through."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Who was this person? I wanted to tell her to just leave me alone, but couldn't. My voice box wasn't working at all. I sighed subconsciously. I couldn't believe that I was a temporary vegetable. For chrissake, I'm a Gundam fighter. I felt so embarrassed, so . . . weak.  
  
"I think the only thing we should be worrying about is how to tell him about Rain," Jess continued. "He's been so devoted to her and all. During the eleven months, he's talked about nothing but her. She must be really special to him."  
  
_'Rain. It is all coming back to me now. She rejected me. But that can only mean . . .'_  
  
"**DOMON KASSHU**!!"

I felt a jolt rising through my body as I clenched my fist. That fool was going to pay for destroying my aspirations. I never felt so mad; it was as if I snapped a chord or something. My resentment towards the Ne0-Japan fighter turned to an urge to kill. Deep down I felt that it wasn't his fault, but I was too arrogant to admit it.  
  
I sat up on the hospital bed and looked at the bed sheets. A smile played on my face as I contemplated me destroying Domon Kasshu. I was near hysterics because Jess was looking at me weirdly. The third person was Allenby, and she looked concerned too.  
  
 "I thought you said he would be out of it for at least two weeks," Allenby whispered, looking at Jess.  
  
"I swear, that's what the tests pointed to. I . . . there's nothing that can explain this," she replied.  
  
I cracked a smile again. "I believe I can answer that." The two looked at me in surprise. I was insane. "You see," I continued. "Something out there, I don't want to sound religious or anything, wants me to serve justice. This **THING** brought me back to life. It **REVIVED** me and gave me the gift to See. And the first thing it wants me to do is destroy Domon Kasshu."  
  
Allenby looked, if possible, even more worried. "Albert, what's gotten into you? I've never heard you say anything about harming anyone before. Maybe the concussion got to your mind? You should get back to bed." She steered me back and forced me to sit down on the bed. "I'll get you some cocoa or something."  
  
"You think I'm kidding? No. It was a miracle that I survived the crash, and I'm grateful. Granted, I'm happy that Domon Kasshu was able to save Rain, that I am, but to steal her from me . . . that is unacceptable."  
  
Allenby started to speak but Jess held out her hand to cut her off.  
  
"How did **YOU** know that Domon Kasshu saved Rain? You were unconscious when that happened."  
  
I thought about that for a moment. "Hmm . . . I don't quite know. See, before I went to go save Rain, I had a dream. The funny thing is, I **KNEW** I would fall and Domon would triumph. Stupid of me, wasn't it?"  
  
"I'll say," agreed Jess. "You almost died, you idiot."  
  
I shrugged, "Yeah. But it's not like any of you would miss me. Every nation that I defeated would celebrate my demise, Ne0-Taiwan wouldn't even care unless I had won the title, and you two know too little about me to care."  
  
Allenby was quiet but Jess objected, "You **IDIOT**! What about Rain, huh? You grew up with her, for goodness sakes. You even became a Gundam fighter for her, and you're telling me nobody cares if you were dead?"  
  
"That's none of your business," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to tell her about the events that took place inside the Dark Gundam. I can't believe it myself. Rain, my dearest friend, wanted nothing to do with me. That's saying something, she doesn't give a rat's ass if I'm alive or not.  
  
Allenby stepped up, "For what it's worth, I care."  
  
Jess ruffled my hair, "Yeah, me too. Just because I pick on you and stuff doesn't mean that I don't care. I'm your big sis, remember?"  
  
That got a laugh out of me. "For one, we're not related. And big sis? You're younger than me!" The two looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "Fine. I'll think thoroughly about my actions. I wont hunt down Domon Kasshu just yet."  
  
Allenby perked up, "Good. Now we have to go." She threw some clothes in my face. "I'm meeting up with Domon and Rain today for lunch so get dressed. And **DON'T BE LATE**."  
  
I scoffed, "Women. Always pushing men to do stuff. I'll show you where you can stick your lunch . . . . wait a second . . . **WHAT DID YOU SAY**?!?!"  
  


* * * * * 

  
A/N: I've decided to change some things in this story. Instead of writing angst, I've decided to make this a Humor/Romance. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, REVIEW!!! I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I get more reviews.  
  


~*Assassin Gundam*~


	9. Assassin Within

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Nine**: Assassin Within

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. WARNING: What you are about to read contains suggestions of suicide. If you find that it offends you in any way, please do not read this chapter.

"Women. Always pushing men to do stuff. I'll show you where you can stick your lunch . . . . wait a second . . . **WHAT DID YOU SAY**?!?!"

"I said, we'll be goin' to lunch with Domon and Rain, of course. Why? Is there a problem?" Allenby looked at me suspiciously. "Because if there is, then I'll just go with Chibodee or someone else."

I smiled. Something about her just reminded me of Rain when we were kids. It was something that I thought only existed in Rain. "Fine," I caved. "I'll go with you. But I don't enjoy doin' it . . ."

She returned my smile with a devilish smirk of her own. "Oh, I know you wont. But if you as much as throw a punch at Domon, I'll make sure you regret doing so." I flinched, knowing full well that she could back up her threats. The grin on her face practically screamed "**EVIL**!!"

I turned my attention to Jess. "You okay with me goin'? I know that you're madly in love with me and wish you could have me to hug, snuggle, kiss, and fu—" That earned me a punch to the head by both Allenby and Jess. "God, you're such a narcissistic bastard," Jess said as she turned her back towards me, probably trying to hide a blush. "I'd NEVER think of you like that, you pervert. Now go to lunch with your little friends already before I make you pay for what you said."

"Fine," I replied, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I was about to rip off the hospital gown I had on but remembered I had to pay for ruining the last one. "Ummm . . . a little privacy?" I asked, eyeing the two woman who were ogling at me.

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, I was gonna go and . . . uhh . . . find Mac. Yeah."

"Okay," I  . . . then go already."

When I was finally alone by myself, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Not that I really care, but the stubs of hair on my chin was getting to be a big bother so I decided to shave it off. It was also a good reason because Allenby would probably laugh when she sees it. Anyway, I was in the bathroom when I noticed the radio was on. But since I haven't kept up with the times, I didn't really know what **R&B** stood for. The DJ said something about a group named **B2K** or **2BK** or something. At first I thought it was one of those new age fusion bands and decided to turn it off. 

_But_: For some reason, the beat of the song made me stop in my tracks. Slowly, I retracted my hand and turned up the radio.

_From day one you and I've been friends.  
Hangin out, havin fun, chillin.  
Now I know at times I got crazy, silly ways and actin shady.  
You peep things in me that no one sees.  
You hold it down fo shizzy.  
Now I have friends I thought were true but no one more true than you.  
So what am I gonna do.  
It took a while for me to see how special you treated me._

"Hmmm . . . not bad," I said to myself as I brought the razor across my face.

_Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby thats the reason why I love you._

"Why does this song sound so familiar? Is it something I saw on T.V. or something?" I thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing to fix myself up.

_No other girl is quite like you.  
And no one has my back like you do.  
Girl you're one of a kind and you blow my mind.  
And I'm glad to say you're mine.  
Girl you're the one that changed me from a boy into a man._

I put down my razor and ran my fingers through my hair. There was just something about the song that seem to have struck a chord. 

_Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby thats the reason why I love you._

Then it clicked. "Rain," I whispered. Subconsciously, I felt as if I've been stabbed in the heart. But . . . why?? Although I loathe Domon Kasshu for doing what he did, still I could not stop thinking about Rain.

_It took a while for me to see how special you treated me.  
Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby thats the reason why I love you._

Love . . . That is a word that I've become familiar with. I still feel this emotion, but the recipient does not feel the same for me. So what am I to do when the girl I love the most doesn't love me back? Killing Domon Kasshu will not resolve the situation. Rather, it would probably drive Rain even farther away. Looking at the reflection of the mirror, I spot my trusty sword.

_Maybe thats the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart girl.  
And wit all the crazy things that I do, you're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby thats the reason why I love you._

It is finally time. People say that life is the most precious thing in the entire world, but what is worth living for when no one loves you? As I held the sword, the point facing my throat, I thought of the good times I've had in my life. The day I moved to Ne0-Japan, and on the same day I met Rain, the day I finally confessed my love for her and she revealing that she felt the same . . . I smiled, knowing full well that I could never bear seeing these memories ever again.

_I Love You, maybe thats the reason why I love you._

What hurt even more than all the freak accidents in my Gundam was the fact that Rain forgot about me. For all I knew, she probably moved on after attending college. She might've even had . . . a boyfriend. No. I shook my head to rid my mind of such foolishness. I was just delaying the inevitable. I extended my arm, both of my hands on the hilt of my sword. One blow to the chest was sufficient to end my life. But as I brought my sword in, Allenby's face popped up in my mind. 

"Don't do it. You have so much to live for," whispered her voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I threw my sword on the ground, as if I would never pick it up again. And I never did, except for using it to smash the portable radio into dust. Whether having Allenby telling me not to kill myself was a sign or not, I knew that suicide was not the answer. I had enough potential to survive, even if I had to live my life without Rain.

Thanking Kame for His intervention, I started washing my razor. Picking up a nearby towel, I wiped my face, ridding it of the stubs of hair that might've remained. Right on the spot, I decided that, instead of running away, I would go to lunch with Allenby and bear the pain of seeing Rain with someone else to repent for my foolish actions.

_But_: What would happen if I snap? Would either Rain or Allenby ever like being around me?

"Again with the small details, eh?" asked my inner voice.

"Shut up," I said aloud, unaware that Allenby was standing my the doorframe.

"Talkin' to yourself again, I see. C'mon, let's go."

She grabbed me by the arm with a death grip. We walked out to the hospital garage, where Allenby had her cruiser parked. She drove out of the garage doing fifty-five on an automatic clutch. I was startled at first but looked out the window to assuage my fear of her driving. There I found the remnants of Assassin Gundam. Being a Gundam fighter, I had grown to master the art of sensing auras. And I felt Assassin Gundam nearby. It sort of felt like the spirit that engulfed me back at the hospital bathroom.

But I didn't worry that much about it. Besides, having to go to lunch with Allenby would be hell unto itself. I shuddered as I remembered the last time I took her out to dinner. _Monster hangover, washing dishes, and a trashed restaurant._ I prayed that it wouldn't happen again today . . .

* * * * * 

  
  


A/N: There. Sorry for the delay but I just couldn't seem to think of any brilliant antics that I can bring to this story. If you have any suggestions or advice, any at all, don't hesitate to include it in your review. It would be very helpful; most times, authors like me can create a crazy plot using someone else's advice. 

And please make sure to **REVIEW**.  
  


Again, thanks to all those who reviewed my story. And special thanks to Shuffle Queen who taught me how to format. **THANK YOU**. 

~*Assassin Gundam*~


	10. Things Men Do For Women

G Gundam – Getting Past The Rain

**Chapter Ten**: Things Men Do For Women

A/N: Sorry for adding the annoying author's note but I just wanted to say how blessed I am for having such devoted readers. It makes me want to write more, and for that I thank you. And as promised (after a few weeks of procrastinating) the long expected lunch with Domon and Rain, Part 1. Remember: this is still a work in progress so feel free to express your opinion about my work. I would gladly alter the story seeing how I'm practically at my wits' end. Now, on with the story.

"Say, you wouldn't still have a crush on Rain, would you?"

I looked over at the driver's seat, at Allenby. "What brought that on?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. In truth, I was still perplexed about my relationship with Rain. _I mean, she **HAD** said that she never wanted to see me again and that I'm pathetic, but she **DID** change her mind and apologize shortly after saying that. Damn, what's a guy suppose to do?_ I stared at Allenby, who shrugged and kept her eyes on the road.

"I just wanted to know that's all," she replied curtly. Unlike her usual self, her voice was steely and cold. Which surprised me, since I was more used to the frolicsome side of the Ne0-Swedish fighter.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I still do." I paused, noticing the pained look in her eyes. "Allenby," I started, extending my hand to comfort her but she slapped it off. We stopped at a traffic light, and she buried her face into the steering wheel. Muffled sobs commenced shortly after. __

_Was Allenby really that upset?_ I asked myself. _And because of me . . . damnit, why? Why is she so ambivalent sometimes? She knows I'm a guy, and a guy is excused for being a little slow in relationship type of things._

I placed my left hand onto her head and stroked her sea-green hair gently. Sometimes Allenby acts like such a guy that I forget that she is actually a girl, a mistake on my behalf. It was obvious that I was at my wits' end. Everything I did only made things worse, so I decided to try to be more _sensitive_ to her feelings. I cringed subconsciously at the word as if I'd been kicked in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself say. "I should be more sensitive to your feelings, but you have to know that I really like you. But," I added so there would be no confusion. "But a part of me is still in love with Rain. Yes, I know that it's been so long and she probably doesn't remember me, but I just can't help it. She's my first love, you know?"

No response. Somehow, the traffic light seemed to have been red for an eternity, and I was starting to sweat a little. Being a Gundam fighter never prepared me to deal with this kind of situation. As if giving up hope, I sighed heavily and stared out the window. There was a park nearby and there I saw a couple, a guy and a girl. The guy was about my height, had the same eyes, built, hair, and possibly weight as me. The girl was petite, and had sea-green hair, her hand intertwined with the man's. And on the man's shoulder sat a child, no older than three years. The child had greenish blue hair like his mother, stern gray eyes like his father, and a babyish smile probably inherited by his mother. I sensed a very pure aura from the trio, and although a mysterious aura lay dormant in the couple, their child seemed to have negated the bad aura.

"Albert?" a heavenly voice asked, sending me out of my dream. I shut my eyes as if burning the image into my mind. Then I opened them again and turned to Allenby.

"Yes?"

"I . . well, I just wanted to let you know that it's really nice to see you again. I thought I'd lost you during the fight with the Dark Gundam. I don't know what I would . . . would do without y-you . ." she was already near tears after saying "you." Her eyes brimmed with tears but the sunlight that poured into the car's window made her look heavenly. Then, as if losing all sense of masculinity, I leaned in and hugged her with all my might. I didn't care anymore; Rain had her chance with me, and she would be better off with the Ne0-Japan Gundam fighter.

"Allenby," I whispered, "I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. I won't let you suffer because of me. I want to be with you, and if that means I cant have anymore feelings for Rain then . . consider her gone." I flinched at my last statement. It had thrown me off as it did to Allenby.

"You mean it?"

Normally I would cough and look away or try to change the subject, but I agreed without hesitating. _Rain is better off without me; she is probably going to get married to the Gundam of Gundams, Mr. King of Hearts himself._ So stepping back and letting the King of Hearts take my Rain is probably the best thing to do. _Right_?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice that Allenby had placed both her hands at the back of my head and we were locked lip in lip sharing what could only be described as a "French" kiss. We desisted only when the boozehound driver in the back started honking and yelling his damn head off. The light was now green.

"We should go," she said as she pulled back. Her cheeks were a little flushed, as were mine. We had been going at it for how long?

"Yeah, that would be best," I responded, making a promise with myself not to get out of line with the Swedish beauty. I broke that promise shortly after. We arrived at the port after cruising through the streets of Ne0-Hong Kong. I had forgotten that we were still in the city; at first, I was completely thrown off by the crowd of people but Allenby clued me in.

"Uhh . . . where's the restaurant?" I asked, noticing all the fishing boats. I started angrily, "If this is just a joke, then . . ."  

"No, we're having lunch here," she explained, pointing at a very aged boat. I looked at her in disbelief but followed her nevertheless. "You're lucky that I'm hungry," I growled as I smelled the foul smell of fish. She smiled and responded, "Yeah, and you're lucky that I put up with you. Now remember, you promised me that . ."

"'I wont punch Domon Kasshu.' Geez, you'd think I'd learn by now . . ."

We walked up the board that connected the entrance of the boat to the dock. It was the first time I've ever boarded a boat and immediately I felt sick. The constant turbulence of the ship rocking to and fro made my stomach upset. The smell of the salty sea did not help either. I felt myself gag in the bowels as fluids started to come up my esophagus. Knowing full well what was about to happen next, I ran to the side of the boat and threw up about half my body weight. I walked back over to Allenby, who was staring at me in disbelief.

"Don't tell me," was the first thing she said. "Don't tell me that a big strong Gundam fighter such as yourself cant handle being on a boat for half a minute before puking out his lungs." She laughed airily at my flaw but I shrugged, knowing it was nothing to be ashamed of. It was my first exposure to the ocean after all. "Yeah, well, I know people think I'm perfect and all, especially you, but I guess I just cant live up to their expectations," I retorted cockily as I folded my arms. Suddenly, I felt the need to hurl again and rushed to the same side as before to do just that.

"I'm fine," I gasped out as I felt someone's presence.

"Do you need any medical treatment?" the person asked, her voice sounded somewhat familiar. I squinted to see her face, but my vision suddenly became blurry. The last thing I remembered before collapsing was hearing Allenby's voice.

I woke up with the feeling I get after training too hard in one session. Straining, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Disgusted with myself, I got out of the warm bed and climbed up the stairs. As I pushed the door open, a bright ray of sunshine filled the room. I shielded my eyes with my hand; by then I was already seeing stars. I walked around like a blind man, using my outstretched hands to guide me. Which was stupid, because all it did was me ending up in the water. Allenby leaned over the railing trying to suppress a smile.

"Go ahead, laugh it up."

And of course, she did. Feeling myself turning red, I got back onboard dripping wet, which Allenby so very kindly pointed out.

"Say," she whispered seductively, running her finger through my abs. "How bout I help you take off that shirt?"  

"Friendly as always, I see," grunted a man who was nearby. He was about my age, about ten pounds lighter and two inches shorter, with unruly black hair and a red cape. Which of course he had to be . .

"Making fun of cute couples again, huh, Domon?" said another voice. Rain was leaning on the doorframe with one hand on the hinge. "Hi, I don't think we've met," she said, walking to my direction. "I'm Rain Mikamura, and this is Domon Kasshu. Domon, say 'hi'." She nudged the Gundam fighter's ribs.

"Hi," grunted the King of Hearts.

"So what's your name?" she asked. I was in complete disbelief. _She had actually forgotten who I am? But . . how can that be? What about the reunion in the Dark Gundam? Or the fact that we've known each other for eight years? Does two years of separation negate that?_

"Rain, don't you know who he is?" asked Allenby. "You guys go way back. He's ---"

"I used to be your paperboy," I finished quickly, placing a hand roughly over Allenby's mouth to stop her from revealing my identity. "And now I am Ne0-Taiwan's Gundam fighter. Please to meet you, Ms. Mikamura."

"Well, I can see you have your eyes for the cute ones, huh, Allenby?" Rain hinted to Allenby, nudging her ribs. "This one's a keeper I hope."

"Yes . . . yes, he is," she responded softly. Her cheeks turned red and her eyes were concentrated hard on the floor. Much to my chagrin, Domon went over to talk to me.

"You know," he whispered in my ear. "This one here's not all that bad. Sure, she's only seventeen, but give her two years and she'd probably be more beautiful than Rain here."

"Didn't know we were so much alike, Ne0-Japan," said Chibodee Crocket, who had boarded the boat unnoticed. "I'd offer ta take ya ta my country and show ya the public talent, but ya got Rain here so ya betta watch it. You," he pointed his finger at me. "You on the other hand I can pass my legacy onto. The name's Crocket, but just call me Chibodee."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered, not giving a damn about my fellow Gundam fighter. No reason to either, those stupid Shuffle jerkoffs.

"Hey listen," he said with his arm slung over my shoulder. "Wutcha think about dat one right there?" He pointed to Allenby. "Too bad she's only seventeen, otherwise I'd have had my way with her a **LONG** time ago . . ."

"She's **MINE**," I snarled. There was a fine line between joking around and causing serious damage, and Chibodee's remark was plainly a hit below the belt. _Talking about having his way with a minor . . ._

"Geez, lighten up friend, or you'll end up like Ne0-Japan over here. Now listen up. I'ma hafta take ya someplace to make ya a man, hear?"

"Give him a break, Chibodee," scoffed a red haired woman. "Hi, my name's Shirley, and take my advice: don't get too sucked in to what is known as the Chibodee Crocket Vortex or you'll end up just like him." The three other attractive girls in the back cleared their throats and stared at Shirley as if hinting her to do something. "Oh, yeah, that's right. How can I forget? This is Cath, Bunny, and Janet."

"Hi."

"Don't forget me, Sis!"

"That's Sai and the lovely girl he's with is Cecil."

"Excuse moi, but I have yet to introduce myself. My name is George de Sand of Ne0-France and this is Princess Marie Louise. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, monsieur."

"Hello." I bowed to the young blonde; based on past experiences, I had learned to always bow to anybody of royal blood. I noticed two stern looking people in the background but I already knew them. Argo Gulskii of Ne0-Russia.

"Yo," yelled the short Chinese boy. "How bout we gets to eating now, Sis?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Domon and the two ran belowdeck to get the food. The others nodded mutually and started preparations for the meal. I blew out a heavy sigh. _So this odd group is the famous and acclaimed Shuffle Alliance, huh? Judging by the way they act, I'll be happy to just make it out alive . . ._ Noticing the Ne0-American crew looking at me, I pushed off against the railing and went over to help.

_God, I hope things wont get much worse . . ._

* * * * * 

A/N: That's it for now. Please don't flame me for my unruly reference to the Shuffle Alliance; my character just has a very sour view about them. Other than that, please remember to **REVIEW**. I'd appreciate a few comments here and there. Keep in mind: Should I make the next chapter angst or humor? If you have any suggestions, any at all, don't hesitate to tell me in your review or via e-mail. Many thanks to all who reviewed.

~*Assassin Gundam*~


End file.
